In many electronic systems it is necessary to use converters such as DC/DC converters, AC/DC converters or DC/AC converters in order to generate the currents, voltages and/or frequencies that are intended to be used by an electronic circuit such as a motor drive circuit, for instance. The converter circuits, as mentioned previously, in general comprise one or a plurality of half-bridge circuits, wherein each is provided by two semiconductor power switches such as, for instance, power MOSFET components, for example, and further components such as diodes, for instance, which are connected in parallel with the transistor components, and passive components such as, for instance, an inductance and a capacitance. The switching of the power MOSFET components can be controlled by a semiconductor control chip. The plurality of components of the converter circuit can be provided, in principle, as individual components that are mounted on a printed circuit board. Alternatively, some or all of the components can be accommodated in an individual housing in order to form a multi-chip module, which can afford an advantage in so far as the mounting of the entire converter circuit on the circuit board is simplified and the space required on the circuit board can be reduced. However, an important problem remains with regard to forming the interconnects between the transistors, the diodes and the passive components. In particular, there is a specific requirement to provide semiconductor chip modules having short interconnects which are accompanied by low parasitic inductances, and in addition to provide a semiconductor power module which has improved heat dissipation properties or satisfies the latter.